


Heal Me, Thrill Me

by AbraKaDeborah



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harvey, Boys Kissing, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, Choking, Doggy Style, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Smut, Kissing, M/M, Narvey, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Nick, caos, harvey kinkle - Freeform, nicholas scratch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraKaDeborah/pseuds/AbraKaDeborah
Summary: Nick and Harvey have been dating for a couple weeks and Harvey brings Nick home while Mr. Kinkle is out in Greendale. Nick and Harvey decide this is the perfect opportunity for their first time, but Harvey lets his insercurities get in the way.Oneshot.





	Heal Me, Thrill Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> tw// parental abuse and injury (not in the fic, but mentioned and effects shown.) 
> 
> also this may be adapted for my narbrina (nick x harvey x sabrina) fanfic called ‘a trial by fire’ if you wanna check that out too.

Harvey opened the door to his bedroom and put his rucksack down by his desk, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. He turned back around to face the doorway, where Nick stood, still in the hallway, peering in almost cautiously.

"Are you a vampire as well as a warlock now?" Harvey teased, grinning at the other boy.

"Just taking it all in." said Nick, taking his first step into the room.

Harvey's room was particularly more gloomy than Nick had imagined and he had imagined it a fair few times at this point. The wallpaper was dark, but most of it was covered by stickers, posters and photographs.

His bed sat in the middle of his room, illuminated by a bedside lamp, the only source of light in the space. The desk Harvey stood by, watching almost expectantly, was covered in pencils, pens and paper. A tall desk lamp sat unlit.

Nick wandered over to the desk, brushing his hand over the drawings there. One sat in the middle of the desk, atop all the others. He smiled, going to pick it up, but Harvey lunged and snatched it away before he could get a proper look.

"Let me see it, Harv." Nick said, a slightly commanding tone in his voice. Harvey looked down at the drawing and bit his lip, shuffling his feet slightly.

"But it's not finished yet..." He sounded and looked so innocent to Nick, in a way that he couldn't quite explain. Maybe it was the fact that he was a mortal. Harvey kept his eyes on the picture, avoiding eye contact with him, his nose still pink from the cold. Nick thought he looked adorable and wished he had the talent to draw him in that moment.

"I don't care. It's one of yours, so I'm sure it's excellent no matter what." Nick reached for the paper slowly, testing to see if Harvey would put a stop to the motion. He didn't.

Nick took the piece of paper from Harvey and looked down at it, smiling once again. The mortal boy busied himself with taking off and hanging up his denim jacket and kicking off his converse shoes.

The drawing was indeed incomplete, but only because the eyes had not yet been coloured in, but it was unmistakably of Nick. He was looking directly out of the paper, smirking, a strand of his hair roaming loose on his forehead.

He felt Harvey behind him, nervously peering over his shoulder, awaiting Nick's reaction. 

"What's the inspiration for this then?" Nick turned and handed it back to Harvey.

"What do you mean? It's you, you idiot." Harvey smiled at him and he suddenly realised how small the distance between them had become.

"No, mortal, what memory did you draw it from?" Harvey looked back down at the paper and bit his lip again. Nick loved when he did that.

"A couple weeks ago, at the diner. That bit of your hair got on your forehead and I remember wanting to reach over and brush it away..." Harvey peered up at Nick, who just smiled, gently. "I can't seem to get your eyes right just yet."

Nick walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, kicking off his black boots and shrugging off his coat. "Ah, yes, the diner. You asked me to meet you so you could tell me you can't get me out of your head..."

"No matter how wrong it is." Both boys finished the sentence at the same time. Harvey placed the drawing back on the desk and came to sit down on the bed next to Nick.

"It's still true." he almost whispered, shuffling his feet again. 

"I know..." Nick matched the hushed tone, placing his hand on Harvey's knee, softly. They sat like that for what seemed like an hour, almost as if they were revelling in the one small point of contact, like they were scared to go any further.

But Nick wasn't scared. In fact, he was more sure than he had ever been as he slid his hand from Harvey's knee, up his leg and leaving it to rest on his inner thigh.

Harvey's breathing got heavier as he turned to face Nick, who was already looking at him. Two weeks since he'd admitted how he felt, expecting to be rejected. Two weeks looking at Nick's lips and wishing he was brave enough to kiss them.

And finally, in that moment, he was brave enough. He closed the distance between their mouths, and felt the warlock's lips against his. He felt like he'd been waiting for months for this moment and it was every bit as magical as he had imagined it.

They kissed for a few seconds and then Nick pulled away. Harvey's eyes filled with panic as he assumed he had done something wrong or moved too fast.

"You've never kissed another boy before, have you?" Harvey shook his head, more confused than panicked now. "Hot." Nick said simply, diving in to kiss Harvey again, deeper and more lustfully this time, moving his hand to cup his face; a stabiliser for his passion.

Harvey basically didn't kiss back at first, shocked by the sudden aggressiveness of the kissing that had been gentle just moments earlier. He put his hands up, and just let them hang in the air, unsure of where to put them.

Soon he settled into it, letting Nick take control, but trying his best to reciprocate the roughness. He decided he liked it better like this.

Nick broke the kiss once again, swiftly standing up in front of Harvey and unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He did it rather quickly, but with slight delay, making sure to keep eye contact with Harvey as he did so. The mortal boy had a look in his eye that he had never seen before, almost as if he was... hungry.

Harvey looked up at the now shirtless Nick, reaching up his hand and running it over his chest and the stippling of hair there. He felt Nick tense up as he did.

"Your hands are cold, Harv." Nick laughed, smirking down at him, eyes playful.

"Then come and warm them up..." Nick raised his eyebrows, surprised Harvey would be so brazen. Harvey was just as surprised at himself.

Nick grabbed Harvey's shoulders, shoving him back onto his bed, simultaneously pushing Harvey's legs apart with his own knees, opening him up to him. He then grabbed Harvey's wrists and pinned them above his head.

Staring down into Harvey's eyes, he began to grind his crotch into the mortal boy's, both their breathing getting substantially heavier and faster. If Harvey wasn't hard before, he would be now, Nick thought.

Harvey's hazel eyes stared up into Nick's silently asking for more and the warlock was very happy to comply. He dove and put his lips to Harvey's pale neck, kissing, licking and biting the skin there, still grinding all the while. Harvey let out a small moan and the sound made Nick's dick throb.

He kissed up Harvey's face, gently pecking his cheeks and then finally returning to his lips, immediately slipping his tongue into his mouth.  He could tell that Harvey had a substantial lack of experience when it came to sex and even kissing, but this just turned Nick on more. He was there to teach him.

Letting go of Harvey's wrists he went to lift Harvey's shirt up and off of him, but Harvey pushed his hand away. Nick thought this was strange, but continued kissing him anyway, grabbing once again for the hem of his shirt.

Harvey placed a hand on Nick's chest, forcing him upwards and breaking the kiss. Nick looked down at him confused.

"Nick, can you leave my shirt on please?" Harvey tried to hide the pleading tone in his voice, but failed miserably.

"Uh, sure..." Nick said, rising to rest on his knees in between Harvey's legs, "But, why?"

Harvey looked away. "It's hard to explain..."

"Hey," Nick put a hand on Harvey's face making the other boy look him in the eyes once again, "If you're conscious about your body, it's fine. But I must say that from what I've already seen, you have nothing to worry about..."

Harvey shifted himself and then got off the bed, taking a few steps away from Nick. "It's not that. Not at all. Please don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." Harvey's words were frantic and Nick crossed the room to rest a hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me, Harv, but whatever it is you can say it." Nick used his eyes to communicate the certainty of his words. Harvey looked away, but reached down gingerly and began lifting up his shirt over his head. In seconds he stood there, bare chested, but refusing to look at Nick.

Nick gasped slightly at what he saw. Harvey's skin was stippled with bruises of various colours: brown, grey, yellow and purple. They covered his arms, chest and stomach sporadically. He walked behind Harvey, slowly, looking at his back and seeing the same brutal bursts of colour.

"Is this from your dad?" Harvey didn't turn around, just kept his body still, but nodded gently. Nick sighed, "I'm going to fucking kill that piece of shit."

Harvey suddenly whipped around to face Nick, tears in his eyes. "No, please you can't do anything to him. He doesn't mean it, I swear." Nick stood, stony faced and filled with rage, unconvinced by Harvey's excuses.

Mr. Kinkle was out and about in Greendale, but Nick wanted nothing more to go out and find him and make him hurt. How dare he lay anything but a loving hand on his son?”

"This is why I didn't want to show you," Harvey continued, "I didn't want you to do anything rash and I thought you might be ashamed of me..." Nick's expression turned from stoicism to confusion.

"Why the fuck would I be ashamed of you? For being a victim? For not fighting back? No, Harvey, fuck that. I will never be ashamed of you and never for this. This doesn't change anything; you're still just as beautiful." A tear fell from Harvey's right eye and Nick reached out and brushed it away, letting Harvey nuzzle into his hand as he did so.

Nick moved his hand down Harvey’s chest, tracing the edges of a faintly triangular grey bruise on his right pectoral with one finger. Harvey flinched from the touch, but Nick gave him a look that told him it was okay. He wasn’t going to hurt him.

Bending down slightly, Nick leaned in and kissed each ‘corner’ of the bruise, as delicately as he could. He then did the same to the rest, moving up and down and over his arms, methodically kissing the bruises until there were no more left untouched.

“See,” Nick said, “I still want to kiss you, even if you are damaged...” He took Harvey’s hand and led him back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge again. The other boy stood between his legs, looking down at him.

Silently, he put his hands behind Harvey’s thighs, guiding him to straddle him. The mortal went with the movement and wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck.

Again, they were kissing, starting out slowly but it quickly became as ravenous and passionate as before. This time Harvey was the first to put in his tongue; Nick smiled against the other boy’s lips. He was teaching him well, he thought.

Harvey began his own slow grinding motions and pushed Nick back onto the bed, their roles reversed from earlier. He nipped at the warlock’s neck and Nick put a hand on the back of Harvey’s head, his fingers lost in his brown hair, pushing him and his mouth deeper into him.

“I’m so hard.” Harvey chuckled, speaking into the crevice of Nick’s neck.

“Me too...” Nick said, moving one of Harvey’s hands down to his own crotch and making him cup his erection. Harvey rubbed Nick’s dick through his pants and Nick moaned deeply. “I want you to suck it.”

“I don’t know how, Nick, I’ve only ever been with girls and we didn’t even go that far...” Harvey twirled a finger in Nick’s dark hair as he spoke, thoughtful.

“Do you want me to show you?” Harvey nodded and Nick flipped him over swiftly, on top once again. Without words, Nick kissed down Harvey’s bare chest, until he reached his belt, which he promptly unbuckled.

Harvey raised his hips so Nick could pull his pants down and off, leaving him only in his boxers. Nick smirked as he saw how tented they were. Harvey’s dick was practically begging to be sucked.

He went in, running his lips over the outline of his cock. Harvey moaned quietly from the hotness of his breath through his underwear. “Please. Just put it in your mouth.” Nick grinned wickedly. He was begging and he loved it.

Nick did the same with Harvey’s boxers as he had with his pants, and watched with glee as his rock hard penis pinged straight up from under the waistband.

It was almost just as Nick had imagined it. The almost perfect length of between six and seven inches, uncut and a nice thickness that would fit just fine in his mouth. He had dreamed about this for a while now, he could hardly believe he was about to blow Harvey Kinkle.

He got down on his knees and wrapped his hand around Harvey’s shaft, and began to jerk it. The other boy looked down his own body at Nick, biting his lip once again. 

He started licking up towards the head and Nick heard Harvey let out a lustful sigh. Finally, he wrapped his lips around his cock and began to bob his head up and down, his tongue rubbing against Harvey’s slit.

Harvey moaned, louder than before and put his hand on top of Nick’s head, gripping his hair tightly. It kind of hurt, but Nick decided he also kind of liked it.

Rather ambitiously, Harvey applied forced and shoved Nick down his shaft. Fortunately, he had had lots of practice deepthroating the other boys at the Academy, so there was no gag reflex to trigger.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Harvey moaned the words as his dick hit the back of Nick’s throat. The warlock started playing with Harvey’s balls, even removing the dick from his mouth to suck on them. “I’m gonna cum, stop, stop, stop.”

Nick had never moved away from a hot boy’s penis so fast in his life. He had so much more in store for him tonight. He got back onto the bed and laid down next to Harvey, who was panting a little.

“Damn, you’re panting from a blowjob? And you didn’t even cum.” Harvey leaned over and kissed Nick’s shoulder. “Your turn, Harv.” Nick

slipped off his pants and boxers in one swift motion, revealing his cut, seven and a half inch dick.

He chuckled as he watched Harvey’s eyes widen as he realised what he was going to put in his mouth. Harvey shifted onto his stomach, so the two of them made a T-formation, and cautiously took hold of Nick’s erect cock. He stuck out his tongue and licked the head.

“It’s not an ice cream, Harvey.” Nick said jokingly and Harvey looked at him as if to tell him to shut up. He gulped and then wrapped his mouth around the head, mimicking Nick’s movements from a few minutes earlier.

Nick groaned, clawing at the duvet. He was expecting at least a little teeth or maybe an overall lacklustre job, considering it was Harvey’s first blowjob. But it was quite the opposite. He was licking all the right places and putting all his effort into taking as much as he could. He even alternated between sucking Nick’s balls and blowing him, just as Nick had done to him. He was truly a natural talent at sucking dick.

The sensation of an oncoming orgasm began to form, so Nick grabbed Harvey by the hair and pulled him roughly up to kiss him sloppily, the taste of his own dick passing from Harvey’s mouth to his. He manoeuvred himself so he was hanging over Harvey, between his spread legs, just like earlier but now without any clothing.

“Be gentle.” Harvey whined.

“Is that really what you want?” Nick asked in rebuttal. Seeing Harvey’s mouth around his cock had turned him on like never before and he was being overcome with lust for the mortal.

Harvey took a moment to process Nick’s question. “No.” Nick smiled and started kissing the other boy’s nipples, biting the every now and again. Harvey writhed underneath him and it just made Nick bite and suck harder.

“F-fuck me please.” Nick unmatched from Harvey’s right nipple, raising his head to meet his eyes. They were almost glazed over with desire. “I want you to fuck me, Nick.”

Nick didn’t need to ask if he was sure. He knew he was from the tone of his voice. Grasping Harvey’s hips, he flipped him over so he was on his front.

He stared down at Harvey’s arse; it was milky white, smooth and toned in all the right places. He used both his hands to spread the cheeks apart, exposing Harvey’s tight, pink hole.

Without even thinking, Nick bent down and started rimming the mortal boy, licking the outside of his hole. Harvey squirmed in surprise, expecting a dick or a finger, but not Nick’s wet and warm tongue against his entrance.

Nick flicked his tongue in and out of his arsehole and Harvey began to back into it, eventually reaching back to push Nick’s face as deep as possible into him.

“Oh my god, don’t stop. Please don’t ever stop.” Partially wanting to move on and go further and partially wanting to be a douchebag, he stopped. “What the fuck, I said don’t stop.” Harvey sounded genuinely irritated and this amused him.

Nick muttered an incantation under his breath and Harvey jumped slightly as it took effect. “What did you just do?”

“Well, I had to lubricate you somehow. No way I’m fucking you dry on your first time.” Nick slapped Harvey’s right cheek. “Right, get on all fours and stick your ass out.”

Harvey did as he was told, his cock twitching at Nick’s commanding tone. He gasped as he felt one of the warlock’s fingers enter him, going a lot deeper than his tongue had.

Nick began to pump his finger in and out and once again Harvey backed into the motion, moaning sporadically. After a while, he slipped in a second finger alongside the other, spreading them slightly to stretch Harvey’s hole in preparation.

Harvey gasped at the sudden stinging pain from his hole as the second finger was introduced. However, the little pain it caused was far outweighed by the pleasure.

“Ready for a third? Then you can have me in you.” Harvey nodded in response and Nick slipped in a third finger. Harvey groaned, half in pain and half in pleasure. “You okay?”

“Yes.” He said through clenched jaw and gritted teeth.

“You know we don’t have to do this, I could just blow you and make you cum that way.” Nick wanted so badly to fuck Harvey, but he didn’t want to do it if it would hurt him too much.

“No, I want your cock in me.” The hair on Nick’s arms stood on end at the certainty in his words.

“Okay, I’m going in. And don’t worry about a condom, I have a contraception enchantment on.” Nick said it so nonchalantly that Harvey had to resist rolling his eyes.

Nick jerked his dick, making sure it was as hard as possible, snapping his fingers and adding more lube to it. He lined up the tip with with Harvey’s hole and moaned as he felt the tightness enclose his head.

Harvey also moaned but mostly out of pain. Nick kept going anyway, having bottomed himself and knowing that once it was all in, the pleasure would take over. He still went slowly though, trying to make it as pleasurable for him as possible.

His hole was so tight and warm that Nick knew it wouldn’t take him long to cum. Soon, he bottomed out, stopping for a few moments to let Harvey adjust to the pain and the foreign object. He rubbed the other boy’s back as he started to thrust in and out slowly.

Every time Nick slid in, it would illicit a moan from Harvey that would just make his dick throb and make him moan even louder. After a few minutes, Nick was confident that his hole could cope with a faster pace and he delighted in the sound of his balls slapping against Harvey’s arse cheeks.

“You feel so good, Nick, fuck me harder.” Harvey groaned as Nick’s faster and more powerful thrusts meant he went deeper, grazing his prostate. He felt the pleasure through his whole body and he thought he might die from it. That would be a good way to go.

He was jerking off now too, stopping when he felt himself getting to close to nutting. The feel of Nick’s cock sliding in and out of him was too good to be over that fast, so he had to hold on.

Nick pulled all the way out of Harvey, his hole making a slight suction noise. He grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over. Nick wanted to see his face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he fucked him.

As he went back in, he leant over and kissed Harvey, making the mortal moan into his mouth and against his wandering tongue. In this position he could get deeper into Harvey and reach his prostrate more than he already was.

Nick wasn’t afraid of hurting him anymore. He knew that Harvey liked it, even if it did hurt a little. He began to slam into him and Harvey moaned so loudly he thought the room would shake.

He slid a hand up the Kinkle’s stomach, over his chest and to his mouth, where he slipped in his index finger. Instinctively, Harvey started to suck on Nick’s finger, swirling his tongue around it, as if he was sucking his cock again.

Nick could feel himself getting close now, picking up the pace. He removed his finger from Harvey’s mouth with a pop and put his hand around his throat, applying slight pressure and started to jerk the brown-haired boy off with his other hand.

Harvey still managed to moan even though he was being choked and he could also feel his orgasm building like a knot begging to be released.

All of a sudden, Nick pulled out of Harvey’s hole and pumped his cock a few times before shooting thick, white ropes of cum over Harvey with a moan that was potentially even louder than Harvey’s previous one. Nick’s cum covered the mortal’s dick and Harvey reached down and began to jerk off, using his lover’s cum as lube.

Leaning back over him, Nick kissed and bit at his neck, until Harvey let out a noise that was almost a whistle note or a whimper, splashing Nick’s stomach and his own sweaty chest with spunk.

The two boys kissed each other roughly at first, but the kisses got softer as they both came down from the highs of their orgasms. Eventually, Nick flopped down beside Harvey, so they were both on their backs, covered in cum and sweat, panting and staring at the ceiling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw Harvey turn his head towards him. He turned to face him and saw that he was smiling. “What is it?”

“I think I finally know how to colour your eyes right...” Nick laughed weakly, exhausted from the sex, and took Harvey’s hand in his.

“Hey, you think I can try fucking you next time?” Harvey asked, an innocence in his voice. Nick laughed, louder now. “Why is that funny?”

“Harvey, you’re such a bottom.” Nick said, looking back up to the ceiling. Harvey contemplated this for a second.

“You right.” He turned and snuggled into Nick’s chest, Nick putting an arm around him. “I think I might love you, Nicholas.”

**Author's Note:**

> @narbrina on twitter | @zadistan on wattpad


End file.
